The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
In one example, a processing device performs a process for preparing a printing plate for multicolor printing. The processing device controls a scanner to read a multicolor document. The processing device divides the read multicolor document into a plurality of regions each having a different color. The processing device prepares a plurality of printing plates corresponding to the plurality of regions.